Stupidly Random GXmas Songs
by DimentionQueen
Summary: Really funny parodies of Christmas songs, GX style. Better than it seems, please read!
1. The Twelve Pains of GXmas

**The 12 Pains of GX-mas**

The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Prof. Banner-** Is Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Chazz-** Is Jaden begging everyone for a duel  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Alexis-** Mistletoe  
**Chazz-** Jaden begging everyone for a duel  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Zane-** The holiday spirit  
**Alexis-** Mistletoe  
**Chazz-** Jaden begging everyone for a duel  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Hassleberry-** Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** The holiday spirit  
**Alexis-** Mistletoe  
**Chazz-** Jaden begging everyone for a duel  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Blair-** Taking Christmas photos  
**Hassleberry-**Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** Oh, why do I have to be nice to her!  
**Alexis-** Mistletoe  
**Chazz-** Drat, he's coming this way!  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Buying duel monster cards  
**Blair-** Taking Christmas photos  
**Hassleberry-**Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** The holiday spirit  
**Alexis-** Oh, eww!  
**Chazz-** Man, I've gotta find a place to hide, quick!  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:  
**Jaden-** I WANNA ELEMENTAL HERO FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!  
**Kaiba**- Presents,  
**Blair-** Do I really have to wear this sweater?!?  
**Hassleberry-**Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** Oh, being nice freaks like you  
**Alexis-** Don't you brush your teeth?  
**Chazz-** Oh, great he spotted me.  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
**Aster-** Finding peace and quiet  
**Jaden-** I WANT SOME CARDS!!!!  
**Kaiba-** These are so expensive!  
**Blair-** Taking Christmas photos  
**Hassleberry-**Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** I can't believe I actually have to smile  
**Alexis-** Mistletoe!  
**Chazz-** What makes you think that I would want to duel you?!?!?  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Johan-** "Fusion Monsters Not Included"  
**Aster-** No peace and quiet  
**Jaden-** BUY ME SOME CARDS!!!  
**Kaiba-** Go mooch off someone else, ya bum!  
**Blair-** Oh, I hate those photos!  
**Hassleberry-**Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** Yo-ho, I just LOVE being nice to that idiot  
**Alexis-** Oh, great, Chazz is trying to kiss me!  
**Chazz-** For the last time, Jaden, NO!!!  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Dr. Crowler-** Feel-good Christmas specials  
**Johan-** "Fusion Monsters Not Included"  
**Aster-** No peace and quiet  
**Jaden-** I GOTTA GO DUEL SOMEONE!!  
**Kaiba-** Presents!  
**Blair-** There's no way I'm dressing like that witch! (points to Alexis)  
**Hassleberry-**Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** Oh, I'm so happy I could burst! NOT!  
**Alexis-** Oh, who's got the mouth wash, huh?  
**Chazz-** No, Bastion, I will not just give in!!  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas 

The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
**Atticus-** Alexis singing carols  
**Dr. Crowler-** Feel-good Christmas specials  
**Johan-** "Fusion Monsters Not Included"  
**Aster-** They're in HERE, too?!?  
**Jaden-** GET YOUR GAME ON!  
**Kaiba-** Presents!  
**Blair-** I have to stand next to Hassleberry?!?  
**Hassleberry-**Five annoying roommates!  
**Zane-** There's no way I'm smiling, that's it!  
**Alexis-** We DON'T make a cute couple!  
**Chazz-** FINE! BASTION, YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU DUEL HIM!!!  
**Prof. Banner-** And Pharaoh's gotten fleas

**Bastion- **Hey! What about me! No one likes me…sob…sob…

Please read and review! Or I'll make Alexis sing horribly! Nah, just kidding…or was I?!?


	2. Jingle Bells, Pharoh Smells

**Jingle Bells, Pharaoh Smells **(in Chazz Princeton's POV) 

Stranded in the snow,  
Your duel spirits ran away,  
Duel disk is about to blow,  
Shoe's glued to a highway;  
Truck is coming over,  
Headlights really bright,  
What fun it will be to be run over  
by a big rig tonight. 

Jingle bells, Pharaoh smells,  
Slifer's carpeted in pink shag!  
Doctor Crowler stole your car,  
And now he races drag! 

You pull really hard,

Your shoe finally comes unstuck,  
You dive out of the way and then  
You land in a puddle of muck;  
Your duel disk then explodes;  
Misfortune seems your thing;  
On top of you falls Alexis Rhodes,  
And then she starts to sing! (My ears!) 

Jingle bells, Pharaoh smells,  
Slifer's carpeted in pink shag!  
Doctor Crowler stole your car,  
And now he races drag! 

Please read and review! 


End file.
